Oni High
by Bijuui9
Summary: The Akatsuki, The Sound and The Bijuuis are 3 feared gangs in the school.Akatsuki&Bijuuis are allies and both hate the Sound gang.But they don't fight hard against l hell breaks loose when a new girl joins Oni ed to be posted on my old account RavenNoKitsune, now posted here
1. Proglogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Kyuubi would be nicer like a big brother or dad to Naruto and Sasuke would not be a stick up ass annoying asshole with duck butt hair.

******"Demon`s who are sealed, talking in mind scape.**"

"Talking in mind to demon"

___'Thinking´_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Still Raven pov:

I got stared at when I walked through the hallways towards the girl dorms. Again they whispered about me, pointed at my outfit, my mask. Some were smirking and a few looked at me like I was a ghost. I glared at them when I passed by, made them shrink back in a little corner, whimpering like small terrified baby's. I kept walking, not once I stopped to rip a student apart or toss one through a wall. If I would do that, then I would wake Tou- Sama up and that is something I do not want right now. He can be very grumpy when you wake him up. I glare at a very small boy with big green eyes. He had long dark blue hair with white streaks in it. His skin was tanned and he wore a snow white robe with a dark blue belt. He was bare foot and looked like he was in a fight. Blood dripped on his robe and he was crying by the sounds I heard from him. He can not be much older than tree maybe four. I sigh and crouched down until I was on eye level with him.

I lift up my right hand an gently lift his head up so I can look at him. Hi right eye was swollen and bruised, his left eye was covered with blood and appeared to be cut out. His bottom lip was ripped and blood dripped from his mouth. He had cuts on his cheeks and forehead and he missed his left ear. The boy whimpered when he looked me in the eyes. He tried to get away, shivering in fear. I gently hold him in place and activate my Dou- Jitsu. Then I start examining him.

He had wounds, bruises and cuts all over his small thin body. His right leg was broken in tree places and his left upper arm was broken in four places and hung loose by his side. Obviously in the wrong position. I sigh without making any sound at all. Carefully I turn him around, he growls suddenly trying to scare me away. I hold him in place and let my eyes wander over his back. The I spot a marking on his lower back, a very familiar one. The marking was unique to a certain family, a family of which I thought that I was the last one. The mark looked allot like a tattoo. It was a small black Okami* with two tails and red eyes, surrounded by a spiral. The dragon indicates that he is to serve the Royal Okami clan. The Okami clan head is the king of all the demons who live and have lived. Which means that this little boy is my family, my only family. He might be of the branch side of the family but he is family. Which means that I have to help him and let him know that he is to serve me until he dies.

I sigh, this time with sound and turn the boy around. I deactivate my eyes and lower my head. "Who did this to you?" I ask in a monotone but slight sad tone. The boy whimpers and tries to get away from me again. This time he tries to bite me. I grab his wrists and pull him towards me. I lift him up bridal style and put my arms around him, but in a way that I can easily protect both of us if necessarily. I sigh and glare at a few people who are in my way. Quickly they move away and let me pass. The small boy whimpers and tries weakly to get out of my hold. "Do not move, you will only hurt yourself more." I told him softly. He stares at me with big eyes filled of fear. I look away and speed up my walking pace. When I reach the girl dorms I quickly look for my room. A few girls stare at me when I walk by. I ignore them and open the door of my room.

Slowly I enter my room and close the door behind me. The walls are white, a color I do not like very much. I sigh again and gently place the boy on my couch. "Do not move, just rest. I will not hurt you. Unlike most demons I am a noble demon. I will never hurt I child unless necessarily. So close your eyes and rest a bit."I told the boy. He looked at me with wary eyes. Slowly I move away and unseal all of my stuff, the I tuck all my stuff away in drawers, closets and bookshelves. When I am done I take of my cloak and hang it on a chair. Slowly I enter the bathroom. I change the colors of the walls in my room and bathroom to a dark red. The I grab the first- aid kit. A thud is heard in my room. Quickly I walk out of the bathroom, only to find the boy on the floor. I place the first- aid kit on the small table next to my bed and then lift the child up.

I sigh when I notice that he is unconscious. Carefully I carry him into my bathroom. I undress him and burn everything he was wearing. Then I fill the bath tub with warm water. The child whimpers when I lower him down until he is in the water. His eyes flew open and he stares at me with a feared look in his eyes. Gently I start washing him clean. The water colors red and my gloves get soaked. When the child is clean I lift him up. I wrap him in a white towel and empty the bath tub. Then I carry the child to my bed, were I lay him down. I dry him off, gently and slow. Then I heal the worst of his wounds. He relaxed a little, finally realizing that I will not hurt him. I sigh again and start healing his broken bones. When I am don I bandage his torso, upper arms and his left upper leg. Then I slowly get him dressed.

I dress him in a black boxer short, a white pants, not to loose but not to tight either. I also dress him in a black kimono. The kimono ends at his feet and has long sleeves who are wider at the wrists. I tie a thin red leather belt around his waist and place a small red pouch on it. Then I carefully let him sit up straight. I grab a comb and start combing his long blue with white hair. When I am done, his hair ends at his waist. I put the comb away and gently examine his eye. I look at the boy when I am done. "Your wounds and bones are healed. Would you like your left eye back?"I ask monotone. The boy looks at me with one eye and hesitates. "If you want it back then I can let it grow back for you. Or you could decide to place an eye patch over it to cover it up."I told him. He stares at me and nods slowly. "I... I would like to have my eye back please."he whispers slowly. I nod and place my hand over his left eye. Then I start working on growing it back. When I am done he blinks a bit. "I can see with it again."he says unbelieving that I just grew his eye back. I nod. "Yes, you can see with both your eyes now. It would be a waste if you only had one eye with the Dou- Jitsu."I told him.

Upon hearing that he stares at me. "How do you know?"he asks suddenly hostile towards me. "The mark on your lower back says allot."I replied, then I get up. I move away my robe and my mask and place them in my clothes closet. Then I start undressing myself. I trow all of my clothes in to the laundry basket. Then I walk back in to my room. I move my weights and carefully place them next to my bed. "Do not pick those up, they are heavy."I warned the boy. He nods and then stares at me. He turns slightly red and his mouth drops open. I turn around and tense when I feel warm soft hands on my lower back. The boy lets his hands glide over my lower back. He traces the lines of my mark. A big black Okami with thirteen tails and red eyes. "You are the Okami Clan head. You are the Kings daughter, the Princes of the demons."he whispers softly. It becomes silent for a moment the he speaks again. "I am a branch member of the main family. It is my duty to serve you until I die."he speaks. I turn around and look at him. He kneels before me and gives me a loyalty speech. When he is done he lifts his head up.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Kyuubi would be nicer like a big brother or dad to Naruto and Sasuke would not be a stick up ass annoying asshole with duck butt hair.

******"Demon`s who are sealed, talking in mind scape.**"

"Talking in mind to demon"

___'Thinking´_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Still Raven pov:

A loud bang is heard on my door. "Open up! I know you have that little pest in there. Hand him over and we wont kill you!"a loud male voice yells. A voice I heard before. My eyes narrow a bit. So the snake demons gang did this to the boy. I quickly pull on my black robe and black mask. Then I walk towards the door. I open it and look at the gang. Their leader stares at me with a look of anger. The guy who attacked me pales visibly. "Orochimaru- Sama... That... that is the one who kicked me towards the main gate of the school. The one who ripped out your tongue."he says with fear in his voice. I unseal the tongue and hold it up for every one to see. "Give Orochimaru- Sama`s tongue back!"the medic yelled. I growl softly and set the tongue on fire. The whole gang yells in anger. Orochimaru gives me a look of pure hate. "I suggest that you leave the boy alone. I will not allow any one to hurt my family and servant. So you better go back to were you come from, before you wake Tou- Sama up. And trust me when I say that, when he wakes up he is not in a good mood."I spoke in a low monotone voice.

The gang stared at me and a few started laughing. "And what on earth could your dad do? You are here and he is where ever he is."Orochimaru says. Behind me the boy shifts uncomfortable. Orochimaru spots him and hisses like an angry snake, which he is. He lashes out only for me to kick him through the wall on the opposite of my door. "Do not mess with my family, you will regret that."I told the gang. The boy moves next to me and glares at the gang. "If you hurt Hime- Sama then I will make sure that you will not live another day."he threatens. A few of them start laughing. "And what the hell could yo do squirt? You are way to small, you don't even have a real clan, you don't even have a name."the medic says taunting. I place my right hand on the boys shoulder. "Let them be. You have a family and you know that. You are part of a very power full clan and with my help you can become stronger than any of those gang members. And do not worry about a name I will give you one."I told him. He nods, "I understand Hime- Sama."he says slowly. I nod a bit and glare at the gang. "Leave before I make you leave."I told them. They growl and then leave. I close the door and lock it.

Slowly I undress again and enter the bath room. The boy follows and start making me a warm bath. I wait patiently for him to get it done. He is a two tailed dragon, has the clans Dou- Jitsu, blue hair with white streaks and green eyes. Judging by his Yokai he has water and wind affinity as main affinity and fire and lightning as second affinity. And as sub affinity he can create ice and do allot with it. Which means that I can teach him the secret Ice arts. "I have a name for you. I will give you the name Hijitsu. I can teach you the secret art of your sub element, which is ice. Your two main elements are water and wind. Your seconds are fire and lightning."I told him. Hijitsu nods and bows. "I thank you for my name, I like it very much. Your bath is ready Hime- Sama."he says. "Good and my name is Raven."I tell him. Hijitsu nods and helps me get in the bad. When I lower my self in the water I feel Tou- Sama stir. He moves, stretches out and then I hear him yawn. ******"Hm I see you are taking a bath. That took you a few years I must say." **I sigh and reach for a washing sponge. Hijitsu grabs it before I can and starts washing me.

Tou- Sama chuckles and then he is silent. ******"Who is this boy?" **'His name is Hijitsu, I gave him that name since he did not have one of his own. Also he is my servant, he is part of our branch family. The mark on his back is prove." I replied calmly. ******"I see, so there was one survivor. I am glad that You are not the only one left. It is better for you to have a servant and family. With Hijitsu you have both."** I make an approving sound. ******"He seems to know what to do. That is a good thing. I advice you to keep him with you at all times. He seems to young to join you in class so you could keep him with you. Hm he really does a good job, I like him kid." **I sigh and look at Hijitsu with an approving look. "You do very well, Hijitsu. Tou- Sama seems to like you. That is a good thing, although the happy humming noise is annoying."I told him. Hijitsu looked up, slightly confused.******"You better tell him about me. That we he knows what to do if you ever get angry for no apparent reason." **Tou- Sama warned me. I sigh and nod. "Hijitsu, I should tell you that there are not any of our clan members left. Only you and me are alive in a body. My Tou- Sama on the other hand sacrificed his body to safe me. He sealed himself in side of me to keep me alive. That is way I am still here, living and well. You should know this because he tends to talk to me when he wants to. And I can get very angry because he can be really annoying sometimes." I told Hijitsu.

He nods and emptied the bath tub. He helps me out and starts drying me of. Tou- Sama hums happily and transforms to a smaller dragon form then he starts skipping."What the Hell? Skipping? You can not go skipping in my mind scape, your a king for hells sake. Stop fucking skipping and act like one."I growl when I think that. He chuckles loudly.******"Ghehe, hell no I am not the ruler now. You are since you have a body."**he chuckles loudly. "You have got to be kidding me, that means paperwork and I do not think I like that." I mumble. Hijitsu pulls me to my bed room and gives me clothes. I put them on and sigh. A black small womens boxer, a black bra with a silver dragon on the left cup. I put on a black fishnet Pantaloon, a black skirt which ends just above my knees. I put on a long sleeved black fishnet shirt, a short sleeved black top which end just above my navel. On the back of the top is a big silver dragon. I put on my black leather gloves and my black leather knee boots with metal strappings.

I put on the black school jacket and ad a silver dragon on the back. I hang a chain on my skirt and sit down on a chair. Hijitsu starts combing my long with hair with silver streaks. When he is done he puts the comb away. My hair ends at my waist and shines in the light. I apply a thin line of black eyeliner around my eyes and a bit of mascara on my eyelashes. I seals weapons away in my jacket, gloves and boots and hide a Kunai holster underneath my skirt on my right upper leg. When I am done I stand up. "Raven Hime- Sama your first lesson starts at 9:00."Hijitsu tells me. I nod and look at him. "How good are you with a sword?" I ask him in a calm voice. Hijitsu smiles a bit. "I got lessons from Kyuubi- San. He is the leader of the Bijuuis, one of the gangs who hate Orochimaru`s sound gang."Hijitsu tells me. I nod and smile fake. "Good." Then I hand him a Katana. The sheet is made out of metal covered with black leather. The katana it self is silver with a red line in the middle. The hilt of the katana is white with a small black dragon on it. Hijitsu takes the weapon out of my hand and hangs it on his left hip. I nod a he bows deep.


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters except for the ones I made up on my own.**

* * *

When he stands straight he opens the door for me. He lets me pas and then closes the door behind us. Slowly I start walking toward my class room. It is Wednesday and the first hour is a mentor activity. Which means I will meet my entire standard class. Again I get stared at. Some even stare at Hijitsu. Hijitsu walks behind me with his right hand on the katana, ready to pull it and use it. He walks like a real ninja, straight up and without any sound. He looks at his surroundings, nearly unnoticed and he seems to listen allot to.

When we reach the class room I see that the door is closed. "It is 9:05 Raven- Hime- Sama. You are vive minutes late."Hijitsu tells me. Then he knocks on the door and opens it. He lets me pass and then follows me, shutting the door behind us. In the class I see four students who are all demon and shinobi and all wear the same long black cloak with the red clouds. And I see six students with the same black shirt with a red skull on it, leather army boots, chains on the belt and leather fingerless gloves. One of them is a girl with long midnight blue hair with black streaks in it and crystal silver colored eyes. She sits next to a boy with pale eyes and long brown hair. Next to a boy with long spikey blond hair, blue eyes and tree whisker marks on each cheeks is a boy with red hair an green blue eyes. In front of the blond haired demon sits a boy who stands out a bit. He has long red hair, blood red ruby eyes, tree whisker marks on each cheeks and sharp tall fangs, just like the blond only a bit bigger. The other red heads has fangs as well. I have no doubts that the redhead with the longer hair is a demon. And I guess that every one with the black shirt and red skull is a demon and Shinobi or just a Shinobi.

Hijitsu looks around and then I feel him tense. I follow his look and see Orochimaru, his medic friend, a white haired demon with dots on his head and a fat guy. I glare at the four sound members and see Orochimaru staring at me. His white haired friend gives me a angry look. The fat guy looks a bit scared at me then he sees Hijitsu. He narrows his eyes. "Sensei there is a child in our class. He doesn't belong here. We all know that this kid is an orphan, so he supposed to be in the orphanage."he say loudly. The Sensei looks at me and Hijitsu. The Sensei is tall, has long white spikey hair, red lines under his eyes going down his cheeks and he wears red heal like sandals. A pile of red Icha Icha books are placed on his desk. Since when is literature reading porn?

The Sensei looks at Hijitsu. "Jiroubo is right, boy you better leave to the orphanage."he says. "Thank you Jiraiya Sensei."Jiroubo replies. Hijitsu shakes his head. "I can not leave. I have to stay here. It is my duty to protect and help Hime- Sama at all times." Jiraiya stares at me, so does the rest of the class. "Oy what do you mean?"the blond kid yells. "Naruto- San, I mean that this female next to me is Hime- Sama. She is my family and my clan head. It is my duty as a branch member to protect her with my life. Therefore I can not leave my Hime- Sama alone."Hijitsu answers the blond question, who seems to be named Naruto. "So she's a Princes?" Jiraiya asks. Hijitsu nods. "Yes, she is a princes. After all she is the clan head of both the main and the branch family of our clan. Both of us are the only survivors. I am of the branch family and she is from the main family."Hijitsu answers Jiraiya`s question. "What clan?"The medic sound member asks loudly.

I feel Tou- Sama stir in my mind scape. ******"Do not tell them! It has to be a secret for a while. Also that red head with the whisker marks is a Kitsune just like the blue haired girl and the blond haired boy. If I am correct then the girl has five tails ans the blond boy has 8 the red head has 9. Which means that the red head might be a Namikaze and the blond one to. They do have the royal whisker marks which is common in the main Kitsune clan. And the girl, well I think she is a rare Kitsune with wind, water and Lightning affinities. Most Kitsune have all the elements, but fire and wind as main element. So she is very rare." **I sigh and glare at the medic sound nin. "You woke Tou- Sama up with your question."I told him. Hijitsu stiffens immediately. "Yeah what ever. Who ever your dad is I bet that he is to weak, to much of a coward to get out of hiding and show himself." Orochimaru tells me.

I glare at him and then tense up. ******"How dare he, let me out, I will kill him! I will pull out every hair and nails on his body one by one. I will break every bone in his body, skin him alive, pour salt in his wounds, open him up like a can of tuna and use his indigestions as decoration for my cage!" **Yup Tou- Sama is angry like hell. "I can not let you out Tou- Sama. If you get out then they know of what clan I am from." ******"Well shit! I want to kill him. I hate snakes." **Tou- Sama growls. "I am aware of that, how ever you can not kill him. They can not know about you being inside of me. That will raise allot of questions, which we no do not want at all. So please calm down and keep your self calm." Tou- Sama growls. ******"Fine, I will got to sleep again then. Not that I can do anything else in here. It is boring, can't you do any thing fun?"** "No, I can not. What is fun, what does it mean? I do not believe it is common for a Shinobi and a demon in my position to have something called fun." I replied. ******"Fine, what ever. You really have to get emotions. I suggest that you join a gang or something. Just not the snakes gang." **"Yeta, Tou- Sama. It is not common for a demon of our clan to join a gang. So I will not join one on my own accord, they have to ask me to join." I replied. Then he became silent.

I take a deep shivering breath, when he started yelling my head started hurting. "Hime- Sama are you alright? I he mad at you?" Hijitsu asks worried. He looks at me with his big green eyes. I take another breath. "I am fine, my head merely hurts a little. Tou- Sama is a bit mad at the Snake demon. He wanted me to let him loose so he could kill the snake. He mentioned beating, skinning alive, pouring salt in wounds, breaking all his bones, pulling his hairs and nails out one by one and something about opening him up like a can of tuna so he could use the indigestions as decoration." I answered Hijitsu`s question. He stared at me a little pale. "You call that a little mad, Hime- Sama? I would call it pist of like hell." Hijitsu said. "No, If Tou- Sama would be pist of like hell, as you put it, the snake would be nothing more than ash. And the whole school would be gone as well." I replied. Hijitsu nods, "I guess you are right. That does sound more like I would imagine him being very pist of."He said. I nod and look at Orochimaru. "Be warned Snake I do not take any kind of hostility toward my family from anyone. Also the last one who insulted my Tou- Sama ended up as a wandering soul. He was not allowed in hell nor heaven. Simply because my family is friends with the gods who lead those realms. So you are warned, do not mess with my family."I told him in a monotone voice.

Orochimaru turned around and faced the teacher. He mumbled a few curse words and looked at the teacher. "Fine then the kid can stay."the teacher said. "My name is Hijitsu, branch member of Hime- Sama`s clan. I am also her guard and her student."Hijitsu said. I nod. "Hai, That is correct. Now Hijitsu please keep an eye on the Snake and his gang. I do not like them, neither does Tou- Sama."I told him. Hijitsu nods. "Hai, Hime- Sama I will watch them closely when you have class with them."He replied. The teacher, Jiraiya coughs. "Raven, you can sit next to Kyuubi Namikaze." he says. I nod and walk over to my seat. I sit down next to the gang leader Kyuubi and look at Jiraiya. He glares at the snake and then he walks to a closet. He opens it and pulls out a pile of orange books. Porn, he is going to let us read porn? I sigh without any sounds. "Hijitsu do not read the context of those orange books. You will turn red if you do and possibly pass out form a nose bleed."I told him. "Hai, Hime- Sama I promise not to read any kind of book Jiraiya- San gives the students."He replied. I nod and glance at Kyuubi.

Said redhead is looking at the books with a frown. He is thinking of what they are. He has an idea of what those books are but he can not figure it out. "Namikaze- San you might want to keep those books away from people who do not know what sex and porn means."I whisper to him. Kyuubi`s eyes become big and he looks at me. "You mean that those books are porn?" he asks whispering. "Hai, he writes them him self. They are called Icha Icha."I whisper back. Kyuubi get a dark look in his eyes. "He still has them, that pervert. I am so going to burn those books and then I am going to kill him and Kakashi- Sensei."he mumbles. I look at Hijitsu and make a mental connection with him. "Hijitsu, please go get this Kakashi and bring him here. Kyuubi wishes to kill him and Jiraiya- San after he burns those Icha Icha porn books." I think to him. Hijitsu perks up. "Hime- Sama I forgot your note book, may I go get it?"He asks. I nod. "Hai, You may go get my note book. Just do not forget it again, or remind me that I need it."I told him. He nods and runs of.

Kyuubi looks at me. "Hé Raven- San thanks for saving the kid from Orochimaru. I know the kid is strong enough to defeat the Snake. But he likes to keep a low profile, since he isn't a student. So thanks for saving him, Orochimaru really likes to have the kid dead. I often protect the kid and even put him under the protection of my gang, but that damn snake keeps trying to kill the kid. So I kind of am in debt to you big time."He whispers. I look at him with emotionless eyes. "I see, It was nothing really. I do not like children to get hurt. And Hijitsu has yet to mature, he is not a child any more but he is not mature either. So I had to help him. And when I found out that he was my only living family left it became my duty to help him. Branch member or not, it It is the clan heads duty to help any clan member."I replied. "I figured out that to. But I still am in debt with you. You saved him when I couldn't. So if you eve need any thing just ask me and I will get it for you."Kyuubi Whispers. When he says that I feel Tou- Sama stir. ******"Who, Kit you got a Namikaze to be in debt with you. A Namikaze has a fucking debt with you. You can ask him if you can feed from his blood, feed from him a Namikaze. Their blood is perfect."** I heard him say.

I stiffen and feel the burning sensation of the thirst for blood in my throat. I suppress it with a little bit of difficulty. "Yeta, I can not ask that from him. It is not right to do so. It will raise questions as well. Only our clan and vampires need blood ones in a while. So they will figure out that I am from our clan if they know that I drink blood. They know I am a demon and that I am part of a clan. And vampire clans do not have branch members." I replied. ******"But, Kit you have been without blood for six hundred years now, you have to feed. Your eyes are fucking red for crying out loud. Kyuubi must have noticed that!"** I do not care, Tou- Sama. I have managed it without blood for six hundred years. I can manage a few more." I replied. He huffed and went back to sleep. "Raven- San are you okay? Your eyes are red, are you angry?¨ Kyuubi asks whispering and slightly concerned. "I am fine and I am not angry. My eyes are red because I am half vampire half demon."I lied. Kyuubi stared at me and then nods. Good, he believes it. He looks at me with a frown.

When he seems to want to say something, Hijitsu enters the room. He drags a gagged and tied up silver haired male with him. He has a box in his other arm. Hijitsu walks towards me and dumps the box on the table. He pulls out my black note book and places it in front of me. Then he shows me the context of the box. A whole collection of Icha Icha books. "It seems that this male is a pervert. Hime- Sama. I caught him reading one of those books in front of a first years class."Hijitsu tells me. Kyuubi growls. "Oi, Kakashi. Remember me?" He asks sweetly. The male on the floor pales and looks towards Kyuubi. His eyes become as big as saucers and he begins sweating. "Sweet, Hey Kyuubi are you finally going to kick his ass because he peeked on Naruto and the kid while they were dressing in their rooms?" a silver haired demon asks. "Oh Hai, I am so going to do that."Kyuubi replied.

I glance from the male on the floor to Hijitsu and back to the male. "Hijitsu did this man ever did any thing unappropriated, like watching you undress and dress?"I ask him. Hijitsu nods and looks at the ground. "Hai, Hime- Sama. He and Jiraiya- San both watched Naruto and me undress after we went swimming. They also watched us getting dressed after that. And they did that multiple times. Jiraiya- San also writhes about me doing, well. Uhm adult stuff with other men."Hijitsu admits. "Don't move or I castrate you."Kyuubi threatens. Jiraiya stops dead in his tracks and pales. "Hijitsu, Please go get the Head Master. Tell her that if she does not come I will personally make sure that she will never see hell nor heaven."I ordered. Hijitsu bows deeply and then runs of. Kyuubi ties Jiraiya up and looks at me. "You planned for this did you?"he asks. "Hai, I did. I ordered Hijitsu to get Kakashi. We can communicate mentally."I replied. Kyuubi nods and looks at me. "I am in debt with you twice now. I always wanted a chance to kick their asses for peeking on my brother or to see their asses getting kicked by Tsunade- San."He bows slightly, not to deep like a servant would. But deep enough to show me respect. "It is no problem, Kyuubi- San. I do not like perverts nor perverts who write porn and act out in public."I replied. "Me neither. But still I am in debt twice now. So if you need any thing, like feeding... You can ask me I wont stop you."He replies whispering.

I stare at him. Tou- Sama lets out a yawn. ******"Hmm What now? Hm oh I see. He offers you his blood. Accept it, Namikaze blood is very good." **he says in a tired voice. "I can not do that. I might loose control. And I do not want any one to see it. Definitely not Hijitsu. He will offer his blood to me all the time if he finds out I need blood ones in a while. He does not need blood since he is a branch member, but I do. And I do not want him to give his blood to me." I replied. ******"Well then ask Kyuubi- San to meet you at your room. Send Hijitsu away to do something for you and no one will bother you. You can put up barriers that will cast out any sound or smell. And you can put up barriers that prevent any one from entering the room as well. That way you can feed from Kyuubi without any one noticing."** Tou- Sama smartly replied. I nod and look at Kyuubi. "Can we talk about these debts after classes are over?" I ask monotone. Kyuubi nods. "Sure."He replied. "Good, we figure out were to talk when classes are over."I told him. He gives a firm nod.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Kyuubi would be nicer like a big brother or dad to Naruto and Sasuke would not be a stick up ass annoying asshole with duck butt hair.

******"Demon`s who are sealed, talking in mind scape.**"

"Talking in mind to demon"

___'Thinking´_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Then the Head Master walks in. Hijitsu rushes towards me and bows. "I have done what you asked me to do Hime- Sama."He says. I nod. "Well done Hijitsu."I replied. The Headmaster glares at Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Hijitsu told me about what you two did and what you two were planing to do."She says with killer intent leaking out. "Can I kill them?"Kyuubi asks hopefully. "Yeta, no killing. I will make sure that they are punished."The Head Master replied. The she grabs the two tied up Sensei`s and drags them away. "Oh and you have the rest of the day of everyone."She yelled. I get up, grab my stuff and look at Kyuubi. "So we are going to talk now?"Kyuubi asks. I nod. "Oy Kyuubi what are we going to do?"the other red head, Gaara asks. It is so use full to have a photographic memory. I read all the files in this school and did allot of research about clans and member so I know allot. "Gather the gang together on our training ground. Get the Akatsuki there together as well. We are going to have friendly spars again. And maybe even kick Orochimaru and his gang towards the infirmary."he replied. His gang members nod and leave the room.

The Akatsuki members leave as well. "Hijitsu please get my katana, cloak and mask from my room. They are in the black bag next to my desk. Also, please pack my medic kit, and the black marked scrolls in my weapons closet. After that go to the training ground where the gangs will be. I will meet you there later after I talked with Kyuubi- San."I order. Hijitsu bows and walks away. Kyuubi looks at me and then walks out of the room. I follow him and together we make our way to the first floor. "So Hijitsu is in your room now. We could go to mine."Kyuubi offerd. "Lead the way."I replied. He nods and pulls me away.

In the boys dorm he opens his room. He lets me enter and then closes the door. He makes a few hand signs and then he puts op the barriers Tou- Sama mentioned. "Okay, we can talk now."He says. "Good. Why do you keep insisting that you have two debt with me and why do you offer me your blood?"I ask monotone. Kyuubi sighs. "Well I am a Namikaze. And our clan always pays for our debts no matter how we created them. And seeing as I have two with you, I have to repay them. And since you have red eyes which means you have to drink blood, since you aren't angry, I thought that I could repay you by offering you my blood."He explains. Again I feel the burning pain in my throat. The urge to drink blood is almost overwhelming. I look Kyuubi straight in the eye. He gets a slightly worried look in his. He hesitates for a moment and then makes a decision. He lifts up his arms and pulls away his hair.

He puts his hair in a loose pony tails and moves the hair out of his neck. Then he tilts his neck to the left so his jugular is exposed. "I can tell your hungry, please feed from me." I stare at him and take a step back. I do not know what is wrong with me, but for some reason I do not want to hurt him. He makes me feel really weird. "I can not do that. I have not have blood in six hundred years. I may not be able to stop myself from taking to much. I could end up killing you and for some reason you make me feel weird. You give me the feeling that I do not want to hurt you."I tell him. Kyuubi looks at me and sighs. "Listen, I don't mind having you feed from me. And you don't have to worry about you hurting me. I like pain quite allot and I am a Kitsune. I heal very fast and I can't die either. So it is safe enough for you to feed from me. You need it and I don't mind giving it."he replied. Then he moves his sharp nails to his neck. He makes a small cut in his skin. Blood seeps out of the wound.

The smell is very attractive. I focus on the wound and take a few steps forward. When I am close to Kyuubi I hesitate. Then I feel arms wrap around me. Kyuubi pulls me against him and with one hand he pushes my head against his neck. I open my mouth and lick up the blood. His taste explodes on my tongue. I let my instincts take over and bare my fangs, then I bite down. Blood flows richly into my mouth and I start sucking desperately for blood. Then I suddenly hear Kyuubi moan. ******"Whoa he seems to like it. Damn he didn't lie when he said he liked pain." **Tou- Sama says surprised. "Hmm ,well you were right. His blood tastes really good. But I do not understand why Kyuubi- San makes me feel so weird." I thought******"Uhm, well I think you start feeling emotions. You feel worried that something might happen to Hijitsu. You feel worried that you loose control and hurt Kyuubi. You do not want to hurt Kyuubi nor Hijitsu. And you have a warm tingly feeling in your stomach when you are near Kyuubi."** He replied. "Hai, what does it mean?"I asked. ******"Gehe well that tingly feeling means that you start to love Kyuubi. Which usually means that he is your mate."** Tou- Sama answerd. Slowly I pull myself back. My fangs slip out of the wound. Blood seeps from my mouth and from the small holes in his neck.

I look up to see Kyuubi staring at me. "Do you have enough?" he asks visibly dazed. "I am fine. I do not have enough but if I would have taken more, you would have fainted."I replied. Kyuubi stares at me. "I do not mind that. But I guess that if I do faint, the gang will start asking questions. And I assume you want to keep this a secret."He replied. I nod and lick the blood from my mouth The small wounds in his neck heal and I lick the blood away. When it is all gone I sigh and look at Kyuubi. "You are the first one that ever succeeded in making me feel weird. I have a tingly feeling in my stomach all the time. Especially when I see you."I told him. "Could be love."Kyuubi says hesitating. "Yeta, it can not be love. I do not feel love. I do not have emotions Kyuubi- San. I have not been able to feel them for many years."I replied. Kyuubi sighs. "I know you are not a vampire."He tells me. "You are right. I am Raven Bijuui. The last living main member of the royal Okami clan. The rest of the clan is dead. Only Hijitsu and I are still alive. And he is a branch member, he can not drink blood. I can, I need it to survive."I told him.

Kyuubi stared at me. "You are the princess of the demons right? And since you keep talking about a Tou- Sama, I would say you have the demon king sealed inside of you."Kyuubi replied. I nod and he smiles. "I don't mind who or what you are. To me you are still Raven, the one I am in debt with."He tells me. "That is nice but I would like it if you did not tell any one about this. If people ask why I drink blood, just tell them that I am half vampire."I told him. Kyuubi nods and glances at the clock."I will get my weapons and then we can head to the field."He says. I nod and watch him grabbing a pouch and a katana. Ha straps the katana to his back and hangs the pouch on his belt. When he's done he turns around. "Done, we can go." I nod and open the door. Kyuubi exits his room and I follow, closing the door behind me. Then he turns around and starts walking away. I follow him without making any sound. Students stare at us when we pass by and some even start gossiping. I ignore them and put op my guard. Kyuubi suddenly grabs my hand. He growls and then transports us away.

At a huge field we appear. Kyuubi lets go of my hand en growls again. The smell of blood is strong here and the smell it self is familiar. I spot Hijitsu a few miles away, lying on the ground in a bloody mass. Orochimaru is fighting a few feet away with Naruto. I vanish an appear next to Hijitsu. I push one of Kyuubi`s gang members away and carefully turn Hijitsu around. I quickly clean him with a Jitsu. Then I pull of his clothes and help him heal. He may heal fast but not as fast as I do. When I am done I re- dress him and pick him up. I vanish with him in my arms an re- appear a few miles away.

I place Hijitsu next to a tree. Soon Akatsuki and the Bijuui`s gather around the tree. A few of them join as well. Kyuubi himself looks at the direction where Naruto is fighting with Orochimaru. Then he looks at Hijitsu. "Is he going to be okay?"He asks in a worried voice. "He is fine, he heals fast on his own and I just healed his worst injuries. I have no doubt that he will be up in an hour or two."I answerd. Then I glared at the Sound gang. Two of then suddenly jump in and both of them start attacking Naruto. Kyuubi growls and gets ready to aid his brother. "Kyuubi, please remain here and watch Hijitsu." tel him. Kyuubi growls. "They are hurting my brother, I have to help."he replied. "Kyuubi- San, I will help your brother."I replied. Kyuubi growls and then he seems to realize that I am way stronger than any one here on the field, even if they all work together to try and defeat me. He get an evil glint in his eyes and nods. "Fine, but can you do me a favor?"he asks. I look at him. "Hai?" I ask. "Please drink the blood from the ones tasty enough."he answers. I nod, "That would be a good punishment, for now. However, I do not need blood, for now"I replied, then I vanish.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Kyuubi would be nicer like a big brother or dad to Naruto and Sasuke would not be a stick up ass annoying asshole with duck butt hair.

******"Demon`s who are sealed, talking in mind scape.**"

"Talking in mind to demon"

___'Thinking´_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

I appear in the field and catch Naruto when Orochimaru kicks him away. Quickly I examine Naruto. Upon seeing that he can not fight I place him on the ground. I create an protective dome of chakra around him and turn around to face Orochimaru. "You have gone to far, you should learn not to mess with my family nor me. Now you shall feel the punishment for your acts."I say in a monotone voice. I bare my white razor sharp teeth, my fangs grow visibly to a size larger than Kyuubi`s. I am the Hime of all demons and I have been gifted my the gods so I can transform in any type of being. Now I am transforming into a half vampire half demon. So my fang are larger than those of a demon or a vampire. My eyes are blood red with a dark green ring around my pupil. My nails are a bit sharper and my hair has changed from white to silver with red streaks. My ears vanish and on top of my head appear two blood red Wolfe ears, with black tips and silver streaks, slightly bigger ones than a fox Hanyou. Just above my butt appear nine blood Wolfe tails. Each tail has black tips and silver streaks in the fur. On my cheeks appear whisker marks, four on each cheek. The marks are thick and a slight bit red.

I growl at Orochimaru and focus on him. Tou- Sama stirs and I feel his chakra flaring up, as he examines my memories. Then he growls and seeps out more chakra. ******"That bastard! Kill him, you can let in to your inner monster now. Kill that bastard!" **he yells pist of like hell. I growl loudly and start leaking a mass amount of killer intent. ******"Blood, blood I demand that you kill that asshole. Make him pay for what he did to the last remaining family you have. Kill him and his gang members. Suck them dry, suck their blood."** Tou- Sama yells loudly. I let out a loud roar. Then I focus on Orochimaru. "Tou- Sama is angry he demands your dead."I growl in a low deadly voice. Then I let in to my vampire side. I push myself from the ground and jump up. I gather my chakra in my feet and fist and then move in mid air towards the sound members. I crash down in front of them with a huge explosion. Rocks, dirt and earth fly up and drop all around the field. When the dust clears I am crouching down on all fours in a huge crater.

Orochimaru stares down and I see a few of his members sweating, one trembles in fear. And there is one who looks emotionless. He takes on look in my eyes and then he lets out a terrifying scream. He drops on the ground, tumbling down in to the crater. Blood seeping from his eyes, mouth and ears. I lick my lips. "Prey."I growl loudly. I slowly make my way to the demon. Said demon is writing in pain. Well is seems that he was obviously never taught how to break a power full Gen- Jitsu. I lick my lips and move away the long white silvery hair. I break the Gen- Jitsu and look at him. "Yeta, Kimmiamaru get away from her! I figured out what she is!"Kabuto yelled suddenly. I growl and pin Kimmiamaru down. "Prey." I growl out. Kimmiamaru looks at me, our eyes meet and I hold his look captured. "Stop it Kabuto! If he is to weak to defeat a weak half ling like her then he is not a worthy member and thus kicked out."Orochimaru snaps.

Kimmiamaru gets a sad look then he closes his eyes. ******"That bastard, so he just cast his members aside like rag dolls. Well not on my watch. Raven do not kill this one, let him live. He obviously needs a purpose to live for, some one he can serve. He just gave up after hearing those words, so you can claim him as your servant."** Tou- Sama says. I growl softly and start sniffing the young bone demon. I make a small cut in his left cheek and watch as the blood seeps out. I bend down and start licking the blood up. Hm not bad, it is rather good. I would definitely want to drink his blood if I can not take more of Kyuubi`s. I make a puring noise and heal the cut. "Mine."I growl with clear possessiveness in my voice. Upon hearing this, Kimmiamaru`s eyes shot open. He stares at me. "N... nani?" he stutters. "Your old master cast you away, now you are mine."I growled. His eyes became sad when I mentioned the cast away part but they lit up when I said that he was mine. "I understand, I shall serve you mistress."he replied submissively. I purr satisfied. "Good, now go to Kyuubi and tell him that you are now my servant."I order. Then I grab him and jump out of the crater. I put him down and then attack Orochimaru.

Said snakes moves to slow and I kick him hard in the head, sending him flying. He crashes in to a tree six feet away. I growl loudly and start leaking out extra KI. Tou- Sama growls and pushes out more chakra. The KI that we emit is suffocating, it holds every one shivering in fear on the ground. The Sounds are panting and trembling on the floor. Only Orochimaru is still standing. And besides him every one else in his gangs are very easy prey now. I dash towards them and pull my arm back. Then I gather allot of chakra in my fist and punch the shivering gang members. They scream in pain when I send them flying up in the air. I jump up and kick them all hard in the stomach. They crash with a loud bang on the ground, or better said in the ground, creating a big crater. I growl and avoid a punch from Orochimaru. Then I glare at him. He hisses like a snake and opens his mouth. A whole snakes nest slithers out and starts slithering towards me, each snake growing bigger when they approach me.

I growl and bombard them with a huge fire ball. The snakes burn and all that is left are a few piles of ash. Then I send a huge lightning bolt to Orochimaru. It hits him in the chest and send him flying back ward. He crashes outside the training field into a training dummy. A dummy that was used by someone for target practice only a few seconds ago. The whole dummy blasts back and Orochimaru lays still, not moving at all. I dash toward him and check if he is out ko. When confirmed I kick the bloody mass and turn around. I stretch out and tilt my head. Then I sprint towards the dome. I dispel the barrier and lift Naruto up then I sprint to the two allied gangs. I place Naruto next to Hijitsu and then I move to Hijitsu, who sits up, looking in awe at me. "Wow."he breathes out. I tilt my head and start sniffing him. I breath out in his face and then I flop down in front of him. I push all of my chakra back in to my body and suppress it. Then I close my eyes and let myself fall backward. My body hits the ground with a thud. ******"That took you some energy. Normally it wouldn't matter so much, but you did not feed enough from Kyuubi, so you are a bit drained. I suggest that you don't move at all for now. Order that new servant of your around to do stuff for you."** Tou- Sama says. "Hm I guess I will do that. You go to sleep, you pushed out allot of chakra." I replied. Tou- Sama makes a few sounds and then he is silent. I can really imagine him curled up in his cage, head on his front paws, tails curled around him , ears flat on his head and his fur all spikey.

I hear feet shuffling and then I feel a hand stroking my ears. "Hijitsu, are you sure that, that is a wise idea?"I hear Naruto ask. I open my eyes and growl. Hijitsu quickly pulls his hand back. I push my self up and wince. "Well that is certainly not something I would do again. At least not when I did not feed properly."I said. "So what Kyuubi told us, about you being a half Okami demon and a half vampire, is true?"Pein asks me. I nod and look at my surroundings. The training ground has a few deep craters, some destroyed trees and allot of missing training dummies. "I made quite some damage to the field." I look at Kyuubi who grins. "Yeah, you did. But you had a good reason. They did nearly kill Hijitsu... again. So you were in your right to make them pay." Kyuubi glanced at the unconscious bodies of the sound gang. "That is true." I replied, agreeing with what he just said. "What doe we do with this one?" Gaara asked pointing at Kimiamaru. Kimiamaru looked up, spotted me and quickly got on his feet. He stepped towards me and bowed deep.

I stared at him and look at Kyuubi. He grins and nods. "Kimiamaru is a good choice as a servant. He is a bone demon, the last one of his kind. He can make weapons with his bones. It is very useful." I nod and push myself of the ground. I get on my feet and wince. "I must admit that you are right. But I doubt that I will need weapons made of bone. So I do not see much use in him."I replied. Kimiamaru got a look of horror in his eyes. "Mistress, I do have a use. I can provide protection when needed, I can guard your room so no one will enter, I can teach Hijitsu- San In the art of making his own weapons an I can teach him more Ken- Jitsu as well."he said. "I can teach Hijitsu myself, I do not need protection unless I am very sick or not able to fight because I did not drink enough blood. And I have Jitsu that I can put in my room to prevent any one from entering."I replied. Kimiamaru bowed deeply. "I can and will offer you my blood when ever you like, mistress."he says.

I nod. "Very well then, you will be my servant." I look at Hijitsu who stares at me. "Hijitsu, you will tell Kimiamaru what his duties are. You will tell him how to behave as my servant. Make sure he gets the proper clothing needed as a servant for our clan. You can find it in the big black book on my desk." I order him. Hijitsu bows. "It will be done Hime- Sama."he replied. "Kimiamaru- San please follow me."He says. Kimiamaru nods and follows Hijitsu. When both of them are gone I flop back down on the ground. Then I hear foot steps. "What happened here?" the voice of Tsunade asks.

Kyuubi starts explaining what happened, he does not lie once and he does not leave anything out. "I see, well pick them up an bring them to the infirmary."She orders. A few of the Akatsuki gang member do what she says. The others leave the field, claiming that they are going to do homework.

I look up when Tsunade places a hand on my right shoulder. "Kyuubi- San explained to me what happened. I will allow you to keep Kimiamaru as a servant. I know he needs some one to serve other wise he will commit suicide."Tsunade says. I nod and slowly get up. Kyuubi quickly moves to my side and put and arm around my waist. I lean my body on him and look at Tsunade. "You don't look so well Raven-San. It would be best if you go to your room and get some sleep."She advises me. "She needs to drink blood."Kyuubi says. "I will get some bags of blood from the infirmary. I will have Shizune bring them to her room."Tsunade replied. "Good, I will bring Raven to her room now."Kyuubi replied. Tsunade nods, gives me a worried look and then Shunshins away.

Kyuubi takes a step forward. I stumble forward and suppress a pained scream. "Tsunade- San doesn't know who you really are, does she?" Kyuubi ask in a worried tone. "Yeta, If I tell she will have to inform the great counsel. And if they find out that I am alive they will force me to take a mate and to take my Tou- Sama`s place as ruler of the demons. It would be a disaster. The old counsel is dead and there is a new one. They most likely do not know much about my clan. And if that is true then they do not know what will happen if you force the clan heir to mate. That is why no one can know who I am. It has to stay a secret. They only ones I trust so far are Hijitsu and you."I answered. Kyuubi sighs and looks at me. "I know allot about your clan, my Tou- San told me when I just matured. He died short after telling me everything about the Okami clan. I told Naruto everything I knew about the Okami clan, when he matured a few years ago. I did so because the Kitsune clan is allied with the Okami clan. But I will not tell any one who you are without your permission." I nod and look him in the eyes. A strange warm feeling spread through me. I let my head fall against his chest and close my eyes. My tails go limp and my ears fall flat on my head. I start dozing of and a few seconds later I let darkness consume me.


End file.
